Beautiful Concert in Glendale, Arizona
There was a concert in Glendale, Arizona! The concert was in the University of Phoenix Stadium! The concert was put on by an orchestra! The concert was attended by Good Vader, players from the New York Giants, players from the New England Patriots, and many other people! The concert began when American Idol Season Six winner Jordin Sparks, herself a native of Glendale and daughter of former New York Giants cornerback Phillippi Sparks, performed the National Anthem. Jordin sang "The Star-Spangled Banner", accompanied by the orchestra! Jordin sounded beautiful! The orchestra sounded great! The orchestra played several different songs, including the end credits theme from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan! After the Star Trek II end credits theme, Jordin sang "America the Beautiful"! The orchestra accompanied Jordin as she sang! Jordin sounded beautiful! The orchestra sounded great! Then came the first intermission! During the first intermission, Good Vader met up with Jordin! Jordin Sparks was Good Vader's friend! Good Vader said hi to Jordin! Jordin said hi to Good Vader! Jordin was very happy to see Good Vader! Good Vader was very happy to see Jordin! Jordin and Good Vader had a conversation! After the conversation was over, Jordin walked Good Vader back to the spectator area! Good Vader then took his seat! Jordin then walked back onto the field! After the first intermission, the orchestra played some more songs! Norah Jones, one of Good Vader's friends, arrived and played the piano with the orchestra. Norah played the piano and sang "Don't Know Why", accompanied by the orchestra. Norah sounded very beautiful! The orchestra sounded great! Then, after Norah Jones performed with the orchestra, it was time for the second intermission! During the second intermission, Jacqueline and her jazz band arrived. Jacqueline and her jazz band were going to play a song with the orchestra! After the second intermission, the orchestra played some more songs! The orchestra even played with Jacqueline and her jazz band! Jacqueline played the piano! Jacqueline, her jazz band, and the orchestra sounded great together! The orchestra also played "The Imperial March"! While the orchestra was playing "The Imperial March", Darth Vader, one of Good Vader's friends, arrived at the stadium! Vader noticed that Good Vader was in the spectator area! He went up to the spectator area! When Vader reached Good Vader, the orchestra finished playing "The Imperial March!" Good Vader saw Vader! He said "Hello, Lord Vader!" Darth Vader said "Hello, Good Vader!" Good Vader was happy to see Vader! Vader was very happy to see Good Vader! Vader took a seat next to Good Vader! The orchestra played some more songs! It was getting to the end of the concert! Finally, after the 1812 Overture and Ode to Joy, Jordin Sparks sang "God Bless America!" The orchestra accompanied Jordin as she sang! Jordin sounded beautiful! The orchestra sounded great! The concert was over! Good Vader and everybody else clapped and cheered! They clapped and cheered as the orchestra, Norah Jones, Jacqueline, her jazz band, and Jordin Sparks all bowed! It was a good concert! Everybody enjoyed it! Everybody was very happy!